protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike (My Little Pony)
You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" Spike Spike is the deuteragonist in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Spike is a small purple and green dragon who is Twilight Sparkle's assistant and roommate. Spike also handles communications between Twilight and Princess Celestia, burning Twilight's written messages with his fiery breath to send them and then coughing up the scrolls Celestia sends back. He frequently displays a sardonic personality and laughs at others' misfortunes, but can be counted on to help Twilight and her friends when they need him. In some of the episodes, it is shown that Spike has a major crush on Rarity, but she is unaware of his affections until season 2. In episode 23 reveals that Twilight hatched Spike from an egg as part of an admission exam for a school of magic run by Celestia, gaining both her cutie mark and a chance to study under Celestia's direct guidance. He is Sweetie Belle's partner. He is voiced by Cathy Weseluck, who is also voiced Coco Pommel, Nate River in Death Note, Mrs. Higurashi in Inuyasha, and Android 19 in the Canadian English version of Dragon Ball Z. Personality Spike has only single goal in mind: To search the strongest fighter and challenge them to a fight then become the strongest dragon in Equestria. He is never satisfied at the opponents he defeated in battle. Aside for being selfish, obnoxious, sarcastic, nasty, and greedy, Spike is the kind of dragon who sticks to his words; he's not all show. Despite being a dragon, he fights with honor and kills his opponents with mercy. He is shown to believe that true power and strength lies within a person, not from a weapon. Friends *Alvin Seville *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Brittany Miller *Jeanette Miller *Eleanor Miller Enemies *Magica De Spell *Prince Hans *Zeke Midas Wolf *Queen Grimhilde *Lady Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Anastasia Tremaine (formerly) *Jafar *Eli Pandarus *Ms. Doom Bringer *Helen Shyres *Norma Watson *John Hargensen Character relationships *Helen Shyres - One of the masterminds behind the sinister plans in My Little Pony: Deadly Attractions, which led to Spike having to save Daisy Duck (Tress MacNeille), Goofy Goof (Bill Farmer), and Pluto the Dog. *Daisy Duck - He saved her from Helen Shyres' villainous plans in My Little Pony: Deadly Attractions. *Goofy Goof - He saved him from Helen Shyres' evil plans in My Little Pony: Deadly Attractions. *Pluto the Dog - He saved him from Helen Shyres' malicious plans in My Little Pony: Deadly Attractions. *Theodore Seville - He saved him from Monica Jones' villainous plans in My Little Pony: Deadly Attractions 2. *Chip and Dale - He saved them from Monica Jones' evil plans in My Little Pony: Deadly Attractions 2. *Monica Jones - One of the masterminds behind the villainous plans in My Little Pony: Deadly Attractions 2, which led to Spike having to saved Theodore Seville (Jesse McCartney), Chip (Tress MacNeille), and Dale (Corey Burton). *John Hargensen - One of the masterminds behind the sinister plans in My Little Pony: Deadly Attractions 3, which led to Spike having to save Pinkie Pie (Andrea Libman). *Pinkie Pie - He saved her from John Hargensen's villainous plans in My Little Pony: Deadly Attractions 3. *Norma Watson - He defeated and robbed Norma Watson (P.J. Soles) of his ill-gotten lunch money in My Little Pony: Deadly Attractions. *Christine Hargensen - Because she works for Billy Nolan (John Travolta), Christine is immediately seen Spike as her enemy. *Monica Jones - Because she works for Mark Bing (Dylan Bruno), Monica is immediately seen Spike as her nemesis. *Mark Bing - Because he works for Monica Jones, Mark is immediately seen Spike as his enemy. *Billy Nolan - Because he works for Christine Hargensen, Billy is immediately seen Spike as a threat. *Bradley "Brad" Winters - Mark Bing ordered Bradley to capture Spike during the events of My Little Pony: Deadly Attractions 2. *Rita Desjardin - Briefly works alongside her until she was mercilessly slaughtered in cold blood with no remorse by Carrie White in My Little Pony: Rescue At Midnight Castle. *Tommy "Thomas" Ross - Briefly works alongside him until his death at the hands of Billy Nolan (John Travolta) and Christine Hargensen (Nancy Allen). Trivia *Spike, along with Applejack are one of the only two characters who have appeared in every My Little Pony series and is also the only male character who have been kept in that record. Category:Dragons Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Mane 6 Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Fallen Heroes